Gesichter
by SheWhoWalksInShadows
Summary: Wie wir Menschen sehen ist nicht wie sie sich selbst sehen. Eine Reihe von unzusammenhängenden Charakterporträts: Luna, Harry, Hermine, Neville, Ginny, Ron
1. Luna

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von**** „****Faces (Chapter 1: Luna)****" von ****Bil****. Das Original ist hier zu finden: **

**http : / www . fanfiction . net / s / ****4145707****/1/****Faces**** (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)**

**Träume (Luna Lovegood)**

Du träumst von Nargeln und Heliopathen, weil es weniger schmerzt von lächerlichen Dingen zu träumen, als von Unmöglichem. Du brauchst etwas, um das große, bodenlose Loch zu füllen, das durch die Abwesenheit von etwas absolut Notwendigem verursacht wurde. Du verbringst die Tage lieber mit der Suche nach Erumpents, als nachts von Tod (und Schock und verblassendem Licht) zu träumen.

Vielleicht sollte es dich stören, dass die Leute dich auslachen, aber tatsächlich fällt es dir kaum auf. Schließlich sind sie zu jung, um es besser zu wissen, und Kinder können nicht für ihre Ignoranz verantwortlich gemacht werden, selbst wenn sie hundert Jahre gelebt haben. Du weißt nicht, wie alt _du_ bist, aber du bist dir sicher, dass du sehr lange gelebt hast. Du kannst dich kaum daran erinnern, wie es sich anfühlt, jung zu sein.

Es gibt zu viele andere Gesichter um dich herum, um die Lachenden zu bemerken. Die Zauberer denken, dass nur magische Tote Geister hinterlassen, aber du weißt es besser. Geister sind überall, Muggel und Zauberer, lebend und tot. Sie schweben durch die „realen" Menschen, bis du manchmal Lebende und Tote nicht mehr unterscheiden kannst. Kinder aus längst vergangenen Zeiten rennen durch die Korridore von Hogwarts; frühere Lehrer stehen neben den derzeitigen Professoren und ihre Vorträge überlappen sich bis hin zu völliger Verwirrung.

Du siehst sie nicht nur in Hogwarts. In den Straßen von London drängen sich mehr Leute als Platz ist; die North Devon Downs sind überlaufen mit Leuten, die einander nicht sehen können. Jeder von ihnen sucht eine unverständliche Einsamkeit. Geister sind überall. Deswegen verbringst du die Ferien nicht zu Hause, deswegen gehst du mit deinem Vater auf die Jagd nach Schnarchkacklern und Jackalopen auf der ganzen Welt.

Weil _sie_ zu Hause ist, jeden Tag. Ihr Geist frühstückt oder macht den Abwasch und driftet durch dein Leben, als wäre er immer noch ein Teil davon. Ihr Geist in ihrem Labor, sie lacht, experimentiert – stirbt.

Bei ihrem Begräbnis sagten sie dir, dass unsere Lieben nie wirklich von uns gehen.

Du wünschst dir sie hätten Unrecht.

**A/N: Fortsetzung folgt ….. =D. Im nächsten Kapitel: "Identität"(Harry Potter)...  
><strong>


	2. Harry

**Dies ist NICHT meine Geschichte, es handelt sich lediglich um die deutsche Übersetzung von**** „****Faces (Chapter ****2****: ****Harry****)****" von ****Bil****. Das Original ist hier zu finden: **

**http: / www. fan fiction. net / s / 4145707 / 2 /Faces (einfach die Leerzeichen weglassen)  
><strong>

**Identität (Harry Potter)**

Wenn ich durch die Straßen laufe, werde ich von Leuten angehalten, die meine Hand schütteln und meinen Umhang berühren und mich anlächeln, als ob sie mich kennen. Das tun sie nicht. Sie lesen über all meine Bewegungen in der Zeitung und denken, dass mich das zu ihrem Eigentum macht; ihrem Retter, ihrem Freund, ihrem Helden. Sie kennen meinen Namen und mein Gesicht und irgendwie bilden sie sich ein, dass sie mich dadurch kennen.

Sie wissen nicht wer ich bin. Sie wollen es gar nicht wissen.

Ich bin nicht der, den sie sich erhoffen.

Ich bin der Junge, der vom Tod seiner Eltern träumte und den Tod für ein grünes Licht hielt. Ich bin die Missgeburt, die in einem Schrank bei den Spinnen lebte.

Ich bin der Junge, der zuerst von allen gehasst und dann von allen geliebt wurde und keines von Beidem jemals verstanden hat.

Ich bin der Junge, der mit nur elf Jahren einen Mann tötete. Ich bin der 12-jährige Basiliskentöter und der 13-Jährige, der das Gesicht eines Dementors sah. Der 14-Jährige, der die Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords miterlebte und der 15-Jährige, der von ihm besessen wurde.

Ich bin der Junge, der sich an die letzten Momente seiner Eltern erinnert, der einen Freund sterben sah, der den Tod seines Paten miterlebte, der beim Tod seines Mentor hilflos zusehen musste. Ich bin der Junge, der Todesser beim Namen kannte, und der sich mit Erwachsenen duelliert und nicht verloren hat.

Ich bin der Mann, der niemals die Chance hatte, ein Kind zu sein, der die Last der Welt auf seinen Schultern tragen musste und von denen verachtet wurde, die erwarteten, von ihm gerettet zu werden. Ich bin das Baby, das ein Retter wurde, der Junge, der ein Held war und der Mann, der eine Legende ist.

Ich bin all diese Dinge, aber sie bestimmen nicht, wer ich bin.

Ich bin ein einsamer Junge, den eine rothaarige Familie als einen der Ihren aufnahm. Ich bin der Junge, dessen Freunde ihn so sehr liebten, dass sie bereit waren für ihn zu sterben. Ich bin das adoptierte Küken einer fürsorglichen Schneeeule und der Held eines seltsamen Hauselfs.

Ich bin der Junge, der beim Schach verliert und bei Quidditch gewinnt, der Bertie Botts Bohnen aller Geschmacksrichtungen und Schokoladenfrösche liebt. Der Junge, der seine Hausaufgaben bis zum letzten Moment aufschiebt und immer in letzter Minute für Prüfungen büffelt.

Ich bin der Junge mit einem aufbrausenden Temperament und leidenschaftlicher Loyalität, dessen Haar niemals ordentlich sein wird und der ohne Brille nichts sieht. Dessen Neugierde ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringt, aus denen er durch Entschlossenheit (und unnatürliches Glück) unbeschadet entkommt.

Ich bin nicht Harry Potter. Ich bin nicht der Junge, der überlebte, der Auserwählte, oder Voldemorts Erzfeind.

Ich bin einfach nur Harry.

A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel: „Versager" (Neville) …

**[Reviews sind wie Schokolade. Sie machen mich glücklich.]**


End file.
